1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angler's lure. The lure includes familiar spinner blade and hook elements, and particularly features a keel on the blade. When an artificial bait is fitted and the lure drawn through a body of water, dynamics between lure and water urge the shank of the hook toward a disposition normal to the water's surface and impart lively swimming motion to the bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,103, 3,352,052 and 4,414,772. The sinker of U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,103 and the lure of the present invention both involve center-to-gravity or distribution-of-weight considerations, but the respective structures differ markedly in that, at least, the sinker has no keel and the lure no resilient member. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,052 "fish lure" has a blade-like portion, but, again, nothing in the nature of a keel. Like the present invention, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,772 lure has a keel and features a trailing plastic dressing; however, that lure is a "top-water" device with positive buoyancy whereas the present invention is not only for surface fishing and is without provision for buoyancy.